Perfect
by celtics534
Summary: Green met brown again and Harry felt as if he could stay like this forever. He could imagine him and Ginny dancing together with grey streaks in their hair. He wanted to stay like this forever. Neither of them noticed that the song had ended and there was just static. Neither of them wanted to move for this spot or time. Based off the song Perfect by Ed Sheeren
1. Perfect

**Based off the song** _ **Perfect**_ **by Ed Sheeren.**

* * *

Perfect was a strong word, Harry thought as he lay down in his four poster bed. These last two weeks at Hogwarts had been just that, perfect. He was doing well in his classes, Ron and Hermione were being friendly with one another, and Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup. Oh and of course he was finally dating the girl he had been pine after for almost an entire school year.

He and Ginny couldn't spend enough time with each other, especially with Hermione constantly reminding Ginny about her studies. Damn Ordinary Wizard Level's. Sure they got to spend some time with one another, but it just wasn't enough in Harry's opinion.

Harry rolled onto his back, he knew he would never fall asleep if he didn't try to clear his mind. He heard the door to the dorm creak slightly. Figuring it was just one of his roommates needing to walk around for awhile. He couldn't blame them, with everything going on within the world, there was a lot that needed to be thought about.

The hanging around Harry's bed swayed as if a gust of wind had blown through the room. Turning in the direction of the movement Harry saw a beautiful chocolate brown eyes looking back at him. He could feel his pulse start to race. He knew those eyes. He couldn't get enough of them.

"Hi Harry," Ginny whispered. She had a glint in her eye that Harry had seen quite a few times in her older twin brothers.

"Ginny, what are you doing up here?" Harry questioned trying to keep calm, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering if you fancied a walk?"

"Right now? It's after curfew."

Ginny gave a small laugh, "And when has that ever stopped you before?"

Harry couldn't help but grin. She was right of course, he never was one for curfews.

"Besides someone in this room owns an invisibility cloak, and I feel as if that could be used to our advantage." She continued.

"And what if your brother wakes up and notices i'm not in bed?" Harry asked. He knew Ron was working through the fact that his best mate and his sister were dating, but he doubted he would like the idea of them going off and being together at such a late time.

Ginny looked over towards her brother, who was snoring away. "That boy sleeps like a log, We will be fine. Besides Hermione already said she would cover for us."

Harry gawked at her. "Hermione gave us permission to be out after curfew. How did you manage that?"

Ginny smirked at him. "Oh I have my ways. So come on" Without waiting for him to say a definite yes, she went into his trunk and grabbed out his cloak. She then grabbed his hand and led him to the door.

"Wait I don't have on shoes or anything," Harry protested. He had snuck out before, but at least he was usual dressed in regular clothing and had on shoes.

"Who needs shoes, besides our bare feet will make less noise." Ginny said not looking back.

They made their way down the boys staircase. Stopping in the common room to put the cloak on them, Ginny led the way out of the castle. They saw no one, heard no one. Harry did have to admit that their bare feet did make slightly less noise than when he went on his other night time wonderings.

Harry started to wonder what Ginny was planning. They were now out on the grounds. Cool summer air was blowing around them. Harry shivered slightly. They made their way towards the lake, to their usual secluded spot. Reaching the point she had planned, Ginny took the cloak off the two of them.

"I thought it would be nice to just be with one another for a while, no thoughts of school, Hermione and her studying schedule, or the outside world. Just you and me," Ginny took his hands as she told him this.

Harry felt a warm smile grace his lips. "Oh I like the way you think Miss Weasley."

Ginny returned the smile right back, however her eyes glimmered in a mischievous way. She took her hands away from Harry's, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small wireless. Placing it on the ground, she turned it til a soft melody played.

Looking back up at Harry she said, "You remember the Yule Ball?"

Harry felt puzzled, "Yeah I remember it. Fearing I would make a fool of myself in front of three different school. How could I forget."

"Well you know how Ron asked me to go with you, I think it's time I finally get to dance with the famous Harry Potter."

She was smiling at him. He couldn't refuse that smile and her eyes were connected right with his. He felt warm just from looking into those eyes. It seemed like the rest of the world was removed and all Harry could focus on were those eyes.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and held out the other. "Ok Weasley, I'll take you on, but if I step on your toes it's your own fault."

She accepted his hand, as he pulled her close. He started to sway with the sound of the music. Ginny moved right along with him, following his lead.

This was different than the Yule Ball. He didn't feel awkward at all. It actually felt, well perfect. He looked down at the girl in his arms. It was like he was dancing with an angel. Ginny was so graceful and beautiful.

Green met brown again and Harry felt as if he could stay like this forever. He could imagine him and Ginny dancing together with grey streaks in their hair. He wanted to stay like this forever. Neither of them noticed that the song had ended and there was just static. Neither of them wanted to move for this spot or time.

A summer breeze blew in messing up their hair, well at least Ginny's hair.

Ginny gave a small laugh, "Of course the wind would mess up my hair. Now I feel like a mess." She made to pull away, but Harry pulled her back continuing to sway. She smiled and put her head on his chest.

"You look perfect," He whispered, thinking she was couldn't hear him. She looked up into his face and eyes shining with happiness. He leaned down to give her a gentle kiss.


	2. Those Right Words

**This chapter can follow along with my brotherly wager story. It is set with the same time frame of Harry and Ginny getting back together three months after the Battle of Hogwarts.**

* * *

Happiness was still hard to come by. War had torn her family apart, and Ginny knew that her life would never be the same. Some days it consumed them all, others it would feel like there was a chance to be normal again. There was no way to plan for which type of day, each day would be. Ginny had learned the best thing to do was to find comfort in something, or someone.

Her boyfriend was the ideal choice. He was feeling the same losses as her, feeling the same emotions as her. Ginny knew that he had the same tactic as her when it came to these droughts of darkness, find the comfort. At first he choose to hid, and bottle up every thought that came to him, but ever since Harry had reunited with Ginny, they were both doing better.

Having the chance to be with one another during the summer had been good for them, Ginny thought. Sure they had only picked up their relationship two months ago, but it was like they never broke up. When they were alone it was just like thoughs days on the Hogwarts grounds. Laying under the tree near the lake, under the pretense of studying for her OWL's, but really just talking about everyday things.

Ginny couldn't help but feel real happiness when she thought of current life. Yes, she missed her brother so much it had a physical pain, but she knew Fred wouldn't want her to be sad. Hell, Fred would have wanted her out there trying to live her life, being as happy as she felt.

Harry was one of the largest causes of her happiness. She loved being able to talk with him about weather, quidditch, Ron and Hermione's awkward transition from 'fighting best friends' to 'dating best friends'.

All these thoughts occurred to her one night, the day of her seventeenth birthday. The Weasley's had a small get together that night. All her brothers came, as did some of her friends from school such as Luna and Neville. Only now that it was past midnight she was able to lay down in her bed.

It had been a good day all things considering. It was her first birthday without her brother and to be honest with herself, probably her favorite brother. It had been hard to keep in mind that he wasn't going to do his annual birthday scare he always did with George, though George had made a small attempted, but his heart clearly wasn't fully in it.

Harry had been by her side the entire day. Any time she felt that feeling, that sadness, Harry wa right there, having an arm around her waist. He was there as her comfort.

A small knock on her door jarred her out of her thoughts. "Come in," she called to the visitor. Harry slowly opened the door. He had on her favorite smile, yes it might sound odd but she had a favorite smile. It was slightly lopsided, with a mischievous feel to it, like he had a plan to sneak into somewhere he shouldn't be.

"Hey Gin, I was wondering if you might fancy a walk?" Harry asked. If I couldn't see his smile I would have heard it. He had a certain tone he used with that smile.

She couldn't resist laughing, "Well Well Well, Harry Potter is trying to corrupt me into leaving my nice warm bed at such a late hour. My, how the tables have turned."

He didn't say anything, still with that smile, he just extended his hand out her. She crawled out from underneath the covers, shivering slightly at the change of temperature, and took his hand. He led the way, out of the back door towards the pond. The pond had become their favorite spot over the last few months. It was close enough to the house so they could hear if someone was calling for them, but it wasn't visible from any windows.

It wasn't until they reached their destination that Ginny realized that she wasn't wearing shoes. She could feel the grass between her toes. It was one of those warm summer nights, there was no need for a jumper, it was just the right temperature for a shirt, pants, and no shoes.

Stopping on the south side of the pond, with her back to the Burrow, Harry turned to face her. His green eyes bright and shining with, what Ginny could only assume was, admiration. He let go of the hand he had used to guide Ginny and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small portable wireless, just like she had during their first few weeks of dating.

She smirked at him "And what do you plan to do with that?"

He placed it on the ground, tapping it with his wand as he did so. Music began to gently play out the speakers. Standing to his full height he said, "Well, I thought it would be nice to return the favor of last year. That night was one of the best nights of my life, it was perfect, and I want to see if we can't recreate it."

Something Ginny had never know about Harry, was how romantic he was. He was awful at talking with girls, trying to ask them out. Once he started to feel comfortable with the person in question, he said some of the best lines out there. Ginny could swear she would read them in a romance novel. Harry never seemed like the kind, but he was very good at saying the right thing.

Back when they had first started dating, and Ginny told Hermione this while sitting in the common room together, the older girl didn't believe her.

"I have know that boy for six years and not once would I believe he had a romantic bone in his body." Ginny had laughed nodding to express her agreement with the statement. Fortunately Harry had chosen that moment to return to the common and spotting the girls he had head right over. He had a hand around his back, hiding something from their view. With one hand he had waved at Hermione and leaned down giving Ginny a peck on the cheek.

"I saw this and I thought, 'Ginny should have something as perfect as she is,'" revealing a small orchid, one that could be found in the greenhouses. Hermione was shocked and didn't hide it well.

"Thank you Harry it's great," Ginny exclaimed, giving him a kiss to show her happiness. Ginny was never a huge flower girl, but there were a few that she liked and orchids were one of them. She had just been explained to Harry three days ago about how much she liked them.

Pleased with himself, Harry headed up to the boy's dorm to grab his bag. Hermione had pulled herself out of her shocked state.

"Well ok maybe he does have a romantic bone."

Thinking back on those few weeks of dating Harry really had doted on Ginny. Now he was back at it again, bring her out to dance with him.

Harry held out his hand, pulling Ginny out of her thoughts. She accepted his grasp again. He pulled her close and started to move, slowly but in time with the music. Ginny couldn't help but admire how well he held her. It may sound odd, but he made her feel safe, wanted, but still in control.

"You know it's odd," Harry said, "This is the house where I realized you had a crush on me, remember in my second year. You couldn't even talk to me."

She did remember, she especially remembered the feeling of butter on her elbow.

"I'm glad you waited for me," He continued, "Even though it took me forever to catch up, I'm really glad I did."

She looked into his eyes. They were vivid in the moonlight. She always loved those eyes. From the moment she saw them at Kings Cross. She had no idea they belonged to the famous Harry Potter, but even at the young age of ten she knew those eyes something she wanted to stare into.

"I fought pretty hard to get here Harry," Ginny said with a small smile. "I mean I had to deal with the Cho Chang faze. I had to wait for you to make your move after the whole Dean thing. Not to mention your lapse of judgement in breaking up with me."

Harry leaned down and kissed her. It was slow, but passionate. He placed all he was feeling into his lip, trying to convey them. Pulling slightly back, but keeping his forehead touching hers he said, " The break up was definitely a lapse. But it makes me realize I won't give up on us again. I don't have any idea what I have done to deserve you, but I can't let go."

Ginny couldn't help but smile. There he went again, saying those right words.


End file.
